The Mole's Blindness
by wellbe6
Summary: If The Mole weren't blind, he has to go through a whole lot of trouble to get himself to get off the bloody side.
1. A Blindness of Nature

I am The Mole. I am blind. I will tell you a story about my life.

People know me as blind. That's not who I am. I was known as a normal blind (and had glasses), but people think of me as completely blind, so that's how I act. But to do so, I end up killing everybody. Sometimes people are scared of me.

I was sitting in my room, reading a book. I heard a knock on the door. I quickly switched to a brick and pretended it was a book. "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Cuddles. "What's up?" He started. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh..." I started. "Reading a book! What does it look like I'm doing?"

"No, you're looking at a brick." Cuddles told me.

"Oh... Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Oh. Well where is my _Rocks and Minerals_ book?" I asked him.

"Why do you even care?" Cuddles replied. "You're blind. You can't read."

"Well then, read it to me."

"Ok..." Cuddles began reading _Rocks and Minerals _to me.

Right in the middle of the book, I got up and went out. "Where are you going?" Cuddles asked.

"The bathroom." I answered. "I'm used to the bathroom, so I know where it is for being blind at least."

"I know. You don't have to remind me every time." Cuddles replied.

"Alright. I'm just going to go now."

The next day, I was out at work at the Happy Tree Cafe. I saw a bug and "thinking" it was a sugar bag, I put its guts inside Nutty's drink. I went over and put it on Nutty's table. "Here's your coffee with sugar in it."

Nutty continued to chuckle and chuckle until he drank it and spit it out. I chuckled. Nutty let out a "ew" and threw up.

I thought to myself for a moment. _Everyone thinks of me as blind. But now I'm feeling bad about everyone. I don't want to kill _everyone_._

Nutty continued to puke and his organs began to splatter. He was literally puking his organs. He eventually died because of puking his heart.

I began to cry. I didn't think this could go on any longer. Just then, a stranger hustled me and asked me if I was complete blind. I nodded yes as a reply.

Lumpy came up to my door, read out the sign on the door "Knock", thought for a second, and knocked on it. I was making a document, so I copied _everything_ I had so far and put up gibberish.

"Come In!"

Lumpy walked in, with his signature stupidty look. "Hello. Is this the police?"

"No, I'm The Mole. Why do I feel you're always so stupid?"

"Because I was given a picture of my brain and it is the size of a peanut."

Complete silence. "Ooookay..." I weirdly replied.

"I'll just be going, to find the police." Lumpy finally said as he walked out.

"It's next door!" I said. It was a lie, it was two doors down. I then pasted my document again.

Lumpy once again walked in. "I think I forgot my keys."

Pretending to be blind, I walked over and felt my cane and pretended it was his keys. I kept it on forward and forward until the cane was in the middle of his hand-but then it stuck right through his chest. He did end up choking and dying.

"That's it!" I yelled. I took off my glasses and stepped on them, breaking them. "I'm no longer pretending to be blind! I've already murdered enough people due to my 'blindness'! I hate my life! What have I done!" I starting crying. I didn't like killing people. The first person who thought I was completely blind ever in the history of asking, I would obviously blame them.


	2. Poisonous to the Actually Blind

Happy Tree Friends

The Mole's Blindness

Chapter 2

I could barely see then. Breaking my glasses wasn't such a good idea. Now I _am _a complete blind.

Once more, a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" said a heroic voice.

"Sure thing!" I replied.

The door opened to reveal Splendid. "So, I've been coming to every house to check on each sidison due to all the trouble going on in Happy Tree Town recent-" He stopped and looked at my eyes, then my broken glasses. "What happened?"

"Uhh...Uh..." _Uh oh... _I thought. _If he finds out that I have been killing people for pretending to be blind then he'll kill me! He's a superhero!_ I decided to tell the truth. I let out a sigh and started. "When I first got glasses, people thought of me as a complete blind. So that's how I acted. But now people are getting killed. I couldn't stand doing all of that, so I intentionally broke my glasses."

Splendid span around. I didn't know what he was doing until he stopped, where he gave me another pair of glasses.

-The next day, at the Happy Tree Cafe-

The first second I walked in another stranger hustled on me and asked if I was a complete blind. "No!" I answered.

I started to be competent at my job instead of "mistaking" objects for other things. Apparently, when I was making coffee for someone, I accidently made a drop fly into my eye. Then I was literally a complete blind. I tried to wipe my eye, but instead made it worst. I was trying as hard, but ended up knocking things over. Then I knocked over poison. I flipped a heat switch.

The heat melted Cro-Marmot's ice block. Cro-Marmot cheered to finally be out of his ice block, but suddenly the poison came to him and killed him.

The poison flooded the cafe, and later flooded town. Even Splendid was killed by the poison.

For a second I tried to get out of the poison, but already died.

-The End-

Moral: If you don't know what's on your mind, try to get yourself blind!


End file.
